gundam_aeonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam
The ZGMF-X66R Legend is a mobile suit which appears in''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Aeon''. It is piloted by Rey Za Burrel. Technology and Characteristics Based on the ZGMF-X13A Providence, the outward appearance of the Legend is modeled after the former unit. The Legend is powered by a "hyper deuterion" reactor, which is a nuclear reactor that incorporates a derivative of deuterion beam technology for currently unknown purposes. The Legend is taller and less bulky than its predecessor, therefore its speed and mobility have improved and is almost on par with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, as seen when the two suits battle. The Legend is equipped with a wide variety of weapons, which are often upgraded versions of the Providence's weapons. Like most mobile suits the Legend is equipped with two head mounted vulcan guns for close combat or for shooting down missiles. It also can carry an optional MA-BAR78F high-energy beam rifle. Features *'Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor' :The Legend is powered by a hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor, giving it a self-replenishing power reserve. This gives the suit considerably increased operation time and is capable of running VPS without risk of shutdown. *'Neutron Jammer Canceller' :A device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of Neutron Jammers, this gives the Legend the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Reactor without risk of being shut down. *'Operating System' :The Legend uses the operating system G'''unnery '''U'nited 'N'uclear-'D'''euterion '''A'dvanced 'M'aneuver system''. *'''Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of phase shift armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. Armaments *'DRAGOON System' :Like its predecessor the main armament of the Legend is the DRAGOON System. However the system utilized by the Legend is a refined version which allows ordinary pilots to control the multiple remote weapon pods. The Legend has 10 DRAGOON pods, mounted on its backpack and waist with two large pods being armed with beam spikes, which are capable of penetrating the Positron Deflectors on EA mobile armors. :These weapon pods are developed based on those tested on ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam. Featuring an simplified version of the DRAGOON system using a new Quantum Communication System, the pods can also be used by normal pilots. Thanks to their small wings and thrusters the pods can be used not only in space but also in the gravity of a planet. The pods can swap up or down when mounted on the backpack, and concentrate their firepower on one target even if not disconnected. :*'Large DRAGOON Pods' ::Each large DRAGOON Pod is equipped with four beam spikes and five GDU-X7 assault beam machine guns, they're mounted on the top of the Legend's backpack. The beam spikes allow them to penetrate Positron Deflectors used by EA MA. :*'Small DRAGOON Pods' ::Each small DRAGOON Pod has two GDU-X5 assault beam machine guns. *'MA-BAR78F High-Energy Beam Rifle' :An optional hand-held beam rifle developed based on the prototype unit used by ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU. *'MA-M80S "Defiant Kai" Beam Javelins' :For close combat the Legend is equipped with two MA-M80S "Defiant Kai" beam javelins, which are similar in function and appearance to beam sabers. Each leg stores one javelin and the two can be combined to form a double-bladed beam saber. *'MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator' :Like the Destiny the Legend is equipped with two MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators, with each wrist mounting one generator. These generators allow the Legend to defend itself from most beam weapon attacks. History Built by ZAFT in CE 74, the Legend is piloted by Rey Za Burrel, stationed aboard the battleship Minerva. Athrun Zala's Second Defection Initially, Athrun Zala was the designated pilot, but the suit is later assigned to Rey after Athrun shows sign of defection. The Legend's combat debut is against a stolen ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited, piloted by Athrun Zala along with Meyrin Hawke. Which later destroyed by Rey in the Legend. The Battle of Heaven's Base It then participates in Operation Ragnarök, the invasion of Heaven's Base in Iceland, where it and Lunamaria Hawke's ZGMF-X56S Impulse assist in defeating the base's GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam squad. The Second Battle of Orb Later, after being held in reserve for the initial stage of the battle, Legend is launched to participate in the invasion of Orb after the assault begins to go badly for ZAFT. During this battle Rey for the first time battles the new ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, piloted by Kira Yamato, who defeated the Providence in the last war.